


a dash of magic

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizards, F/F, FemTrope Bingo, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: In an alternate universe Starfleet Academy is the hub of magical learning across a world full of various species. Tasha knows it’s not a spell that has made her fall for her roommate, Deanna, but she doesn’t know if magic can bring them together. She only hopes it can.





	

Starfleet Academy was literally thrumming with energy. It made Tasha’s teeth hurt and she resisted the urge to rub her mouth in an attempt to make it go away. Every Friday it happened, with students being let off their classes for the weekend and then trying complex spells above what they should have been trying and ultimately making at least one area of the school blow up.

 

Last week it had been Geordi’s fault and he’d been rather embarrassed by it since usually he could contain his spells carefully. This week Tasha’s money was on K’Ehleyr who she had seen eying the back pages of their Advanced Fighting with Magic book.

 

Both her and K’Ehleyr’s –and most Klingons like Worf as well - strength with magic lay in being able to power themselves for a fight, when they graduated chances where they’d be placed as protectors for those whose magics were used for far away things.

 

From the corner of her eye Tasha caught Deanna walking across the quad and tried not to daydream about being assigned to her. Deanna’s powers were mind based, while they weren’t as strong as her mother who was infamous for reading minds, she could still sense people’s emotions and briefest thoughts. She was also Tasha’s roommate and it constantly felt like a struggle not letting Deanna know that she was actually in love with her.

 

Deanna saw her and waved happily, rushing over to Tasha. “I sense you’re worried,” Deanna’s eyes danced with mischief and there was the smallest hint of a smile on her face, “That K’Ehleyr might break all the walls of all dorm?” Deanna guessed and Tasha hadn’t even realized she was tense until she relaxed.

 

“How’d you guess K’Ehleyr?” Tasha asked, walking alongside Deanna back to their dorm room, “Getting better at reading minds?” She said it so casually even she wouldn’t have believed she was panicking inside.

 

“I saw you when the two of you parted ways after class.” Deanna explained, “You had that worried look in your eyes. Trying to take care of everyone again?”

 

“Someone has to.” Tasha sighed. “At this rate Beverly and Alyssa will be graduated by next year with all the practice they’ve been getting.” While only students Beverly and Alyssa used their healing magic to help out in the infirmaries over the weekend as extra credit. It was certainly working.

 

“Speaking of practice, I need to practice for my upcoming exams.” Deanna’s pretty mouth turned down in a frown, “But if I want to practice I’ll have to go down town where there’s volunteers…”

 

She was mostly talking to herself at that point but Tasha listened anyway and before she could stop herself had blurted out, “I could help you practice.”

 

Mind practices meant Deanna would be trying to guess what emotions Tasha was feeling or her thoughts. It was the worst idea Tasha had ever had but when Deanna’s dark eyes lit up and she smiled widely at Tasha in gratitude her heart felt like it was fluttering in her chest and overwhelming her common sense.

 

“Tasha that’d be wonderful.” Deanna reached over to grasp Tasha’s hand, “I’d really appreciate it.”

 

Tasha swallowed down her worry, “Don’t mention it.” Or any of the things she’d buried in her head. She was going to regret this.

 

“We can start tomorrow if you’d like.” Deanna continued on, letting go of Tasha’s hand and she felt like it was tingling with warmth as it did whenever she’d been healed. “Or tonight if that’s easier.”

 

“Tonight’s fine.” Better to get it out of the way and then agonize over her decision in peace later.

 

They reached their dorm room, across the hall from Keiko’s and Ro’s where they could hear another argument from the two about Keiko’s plant magic spreading the plants to Ro’s side of the room. Tasha and Deanna exchanged a bemused look before Tasha reached over to touch their lock. It was recorded only to her and Deanna’s magic, nothing else could open it and at least gave them privacy from pranks that younger students kept trying to pull.

 

Tasha dropped her bag on her bed with a groan, rubbing her shoulder that she had carried it on. It was an over exaggeration, she’d spelled the bag to be light after all, part of her strength magic allowed her to carry things that were at least ten times as heavy.

 

Deanna seemed amused by her reaction, knowing it was an act and unlike Tasha did make a pleased sigh when the weight of her bag was off her back.

 

“So how do we do this?” Tasha asked, taking a seat on her bed and leaning back to rest on her hands.

 

Deanna took a seat on her bed as well, crossing her legs and resting her hands over top of one knee. “Well the simplest thing is to have you think of number and I’ll try to find out what it is. But it can be anything, a place is harder of course.”

 

Unbidden Tasha thought of her home city- one that was wracked with war and famine- that she had left behind and travelled across the country to make it to Starfleet.

 

Deanna narrowed her eyes, “You’re thinking of your old home.”

 

“Looks like you don’t need practice after all.” Tasha looked away, she didn’t like talking about it.

 

“It was more your eyes. You always look sad when you think about it.” Deanna herself looked upset that she couldn’t help Tasha not think about it.

 

“Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.” Tasha said, “You can read me pretty well without magic.”

 

Deanna opened her mouth to argue but shut it with a rueful smile, they had known each other a long time after all. There was no use arguing that by now Tasha could tell what Deanna was thinking without magic as well as easily as Deanna could for her.

 

“Perhaps you’re right.” Deanna admitted, “I was just looking for a relaxing weekend, one we could spend together.”

 

“We can still do that.” Tasha said quickly, “I can go with you to practice.” Deanna’s face flushed quickly and it was Tasha’s turn to narrow her eyes, “Wait, you don’t need to practice do you?”

 

Guiltily Deanna nodded once sharply.

 

“Then what was this about?” Tasha asked curiously, trying to figure out why Deanna would do such a thing.

 

Deanna spread her hands on her leg, smoothing out the fabric of her pants, “I was hoping you’d feel that affection towards me you usually do.” Deanna took a breath and met Tasha’s eyes, “So I could tell you I return it in full.”

 

It took Tasha a second to figure out what that meant and her mouth hung open foolishly as she spluttered. Deanna stood up and walked over, there was a hesitancy on her face that Tasha hated to see. “You still feel it right?” Deanna’s voice didn’t shake but there was a hint of uncertainty and Tasha reached up to pull her down into a kiss like she’d always to do.

 

“Didn’t lose it for a second.” Tasha breathed out as they parted, Deanna’s forehead resting against hers and she could see the way Deanna smiled with her eyes alone.

 

No amount of magic could make this more perfect than it was at that moment but given that it was magic that had brought them together Tasha was more than ready to thank it.


End file.
